O Preço de Um Sonho
by biapurceno
Summary: Ser Hokage era seu sonho. Durante toda sua vida batalhou, brigou e conseguiu alcançá-lo. Mas o preço que era cobrado por se ter um cargo tão alto, era igualmente alto. Em uma noite em particular, ele teve a dimensão desse preço.


— Já pode ir, Shikamaru. Acho que consigo terminar isso sozinho. — Naruto falou cansado ao amigo, que ordenava pilhas de papéis em pastas.

Era mentira, precisava da ajuda de seu braço direito para organizar os documentos que precisariam para a reunião que teriam logo pela manhã com os representantes da Vila das Joias. Naruto era bom em assinar. Seu cérebro já tinha se adaptado em ler rápido, assimilar, julgar e assinar. Mas colocar as coisas em ordem para que, caso precisasse, pudesse encontrar ele não conseguia. Se deixassem enfiaria todos os documentos dentro de uma caixa e deixaria debaixo da mesa. Aí que entra Shikamaru, com suas ideias mirabolantes de organização, separando cada documento por nome, data, remetente, e dividindo-os dentro de pastas identificadas. Ele sempre sabia exatamente o que iria precisar para as reuniões, e onde encontrar cada coisinha, mesmo que fosse muito velha. Mas já passava da meia noite, e eles estavam preparando e revisando a pauta da reunião há um bom tempo. Estavam cansados. A preparação para esse tipo de coisa não tomava muito longa, mas Naruto teve dois treinamentos para ministrar e uma inauguração para ir. Quando chegou ao escritório já era tarde. Sorte a dele que Shikamaru já tinha agilizado grande parte das coisas, mas teriam que terminar naquela noite de qualquer forma.

A Vila das Joias era uma vila muito rica, e nos últimos tempos era uma das vilas que mais solicitava o serviço de ninjas. Os ninjas de Konoha eram os mais requisitados de todas as vilas desde a grande guerra. Por conta disso, eram os mais caros, mesmo que fossem apenas genins. Os representantes da Vila haviam pedido uma reunião provavelmente querendo alguma vantagem. Os moradores daquela vila eram muito desconfiado, então não seria tão simples assim. O ideal seria encontrar um meio termo, para que ambos saíssem na vantagem. Shikamaru já tinha traçado toda uma linha de raciocínio de acordo com as possibilidades, e se tudo desse certo a reunião não seria muito longa.

— Você ainda não está seguro com o que eu planejei para você falar. — Shikamaru constatou. — Melhor revisarmos tudo pela última vez, para não ter erro.

Naruto suspirou, massageando as têmporas.

— Cara, eu estou tão cansado que se você começar a ler de novo vou achar que é história de ninar e vou dormir. — Falou sincero.

Shikamaru riu, coçando a cabeça.

— Mas ainda assim prefiro ficar para te ajudar. Temos que ter certeza que a Vila das Joias ficará feliz com o acordo. Ela é uma das nossas principais contratantes, não podemos correr o risco que a sua cabeça oca esqueça de algum detalhe.

Naruto olhou feio para o amigo. Cabeça oca... onde já se viu falar assim com o Hokage? Ele riu. Sozinhos não havia formalidades entre eles. Eram somente companheiros de infância. Então trocas de elogios como "preguiçoso" e "cabeça oca" não era nada incomum.

— E também — Shikamaru continuou — Eu já estou encrencado de qualquer modo por chegar tão tarde. Aposto que quando for pra casa não terei jantar. Temari sempre faz isso, quando faço algo que ela não gosta, ela me deixa sem comer. E não sou só eu, quando Shikadai faz besteira também fica sem comer. Ela é assim, vive punindo a nós dois. Quanto a mim ela ainda tem outras formas de punir, se é que me entende... Eu me casei com a mulher mais problemática que poderia encontrar.

Naruto gargalhou. Temari sempre foi casca grossa. As mulheres da Vila da Areia tinham fama de serem mais bravas, e Shikamaru havia escolhido a mais brava de todas elas. Diferente dele próprio, que tinha a mais doce e compreensiva de todas as mulheres que poderia ter. Se bem que quando ela ficava brava, se tornava assustadora! Não gostava nem de lembrar das vezes que ela ativava o Byakugan só de ficar com raiva. Se tomasse um tapinha sequer naquele estado certamente morreria. Nem Kurama poderia salvá-lo. Pensar em Hinata fez seu coração palpitar mais forte. Que saudade! Quanto tempo fazia que não parava para conversar com ela? Semanas talvez. As vezes precisava passar dois, três dias direto no escritório ou em missões secretas, e quando finalmente ia para casa, estava tão cansado que mal comia, ia direto para a cama. O máximo de contato que tinha com sua esposa era quando ele acordava pela manhã e ela estava aninhada em seu peito. Desde que se casaram era assim; se ela acordasse no meio da noite, dava um jeito de se aninhar em seu peito para então voltar a dormir. Quantas vezes ignorava a dor no braço, que ficava dormente, só para não ter que tirá-la da posição que estava...

— Ei, Naruto. Onde estão os Ramens instantâneos que estavam aqui — Shikamaru perguntou, vasculhando os armários — Tínhamos alguns de emergência em algum lugar, pensei em fazer para nós dois...

Naruto arregalou os olhos. Ele tinha passado a noite lá há dois dias atrás, sozinho, e sozinho ele ficava com mais fome. Então comeu todos os quatro que restavam prometendo que traria os que tinha em casa e colocaria no lugar. Mas é claro que ia esquecer, que ingenuidade. Quase esqueceu do aniversário da filha, não esqueceria dos ramens? Pensou em dar alguma desculpa mas sabia que não ia adiantar. Era um péssimo mentiroso e Shikamaru era inteligente demais.

— Você comeu. — Shikamaru deduziu, suspirando — Essa mulher consegue me punir até de longe...

— Não se preocupe, eu vou resolver. Kagebunshin no jutsu! — E o clone apareceu ao seu lado — Vou deixar meu clone aqui e vou até em casa buscar Ramens. Minha casa é mais perto, trago em um instante.

— E por que não manda o seu clone e você fica?

— Ah, Shikamaru! Deixa eu esticar as pernas um pouco. Não vou demorar! — E saiu pela janela apressado, antes que seu amigo tentasse argumentar.

Era uma noite fresca de primavera, e o vento batia em seu rosto como se o acariciasse. Desde que virou Hokage, coisas cotidianas como correr contra o vento se tornaram mais prazerosas. O pouco tempo que tinha não o deixava mais apreciar as coisas.

Nas ruas só se via a iluminação nas portas das casas e pequenos comércios, as pessoas mesmo já se encontravam em suas casas. No fundo, Naruto sentia saudade de poder se aconchegar em sua casa após o trabalho, jogar um dos milhares de jogos eletrônicos de Boruto e ser massacrado por ele, e depois ler para sua doce Himawari dormir. Afastou esses pensamentos de sua cabeça. Não era hora de pensar nessas coisas, tinha muita coisa para fazer e um cara faminto esperando no escritório.

Sua casa estava silenciosa, pela hora todos deviam estar em seus sonos mais profundos. Entrou devagar e foi direto à cozinha atrás dos Ramens. Pegou seis pacotes de uma vez. Aquilo seria o suficiente para alimentar os dois por mais umas horinhas até que terminassem o serviço. Arrumou os pacotes em sua mochila, e quando finalmente estava saindo ouviu um barulho alto vindo do andar de cima.

Naruto largou tudo no chão e subiu num único impulso, fosse quem fosse já seria surpreendido pela velocidade em que apareceu. Mas no fim, era apenas um gato de rua que havia entrado pela janela, e que com o susto pulou de volta para fora. Naruto riu. Todas as coisas que passou na vida o deixaram alerta até demais. Se estivesse um pouco mais tenso podia ter machucado o pobre bichinho.

Já ia descer novamente quando reparou que estava na frente do quarto de Boruto. A porta estava entreaberta e os roncos vindos de lá de dentro eram bem audíveis. Naruto abriu um pouco mais a porta. O menino dormia espalhado pela cama, a boca estava aberta e dela escorria um fio de baba. Não conseguiu não sorrir. Amava aquele moleque malcriado e irritante. Seu primeiro filho, seu orgulho. Toda vez que relatórios da academia chegavam Naruto fazia questão de ler o mais rápido possível, e sempre era uma caixinha de surpresas. Hora queria mata-lo por causar tantos problemas, hora queria abraça-lo por todos os atos heroicos que fazia. Não tinha como negar o quanto eram parecidos, não só fisicamente. Boruto se comportava exatamente como ele próprio quando criança, e pelo mesmo motivo: querer chamar atenção. Mas o menino não queria ser reconhecido por todos como Naruto um dia quis, seu filho queria ser reconhecido pelo pai. Aquilo o machucava, saber que seu filho fazia besteira por sentir sua falta. Antes de se tornar Hokage, Boruto tinha o pai na hora que queria. Eram companheiros. Seus primeiros golpes foi Naruto que ensinou quando ele era ainda pequeno. Era triste saber que agora o odiava, que não gostava nem que comparassem os dois. Sim, Naruto ficava sabendo dessas coisas, das coisas cruéis que seu filho dizia sobre si aos quatro ventos. Mais triste ainda era o olhar de desprezo que recebia toda vez que o encontrava.

Queria muito fazê-lo entender que a vila dependia dele, e que agora todos eram da sua família. Queria fazê-lo entender que se quando ele próprio era criança tivesse um hokage que o visse como família, talvez não tivesse crescido sozinho e ignorado como foi. Mas Boruto não entenderia, era mimado, sempre teve tudo que quis, a hora que quis. Nunca precisou provar que era digno para ser respeitado como Naruto um dia teve que fazer. Boruto, embora ele nunca venha admitir, já era respeitado só pelo fato de ser seu filho.

— Com o tempo talvez entenda... — Naruto suspirou.

Encostou a porta novamente e andou para a próxima. Já que estava ali, por que não aproveitar para ver seus filhos, mesmo que eles não o vissem? Abriu a porta do quarto de Himawari. Ela, como sempre, estava descoberta. Desde bebê ela se descobria no meio da noite, e ele e Hinata se revezavam para cobri-la. Ajeitou a coberta em cima da menina, e reparou assim que puxou que aquela coberta deixava seus pés de fora. Quando sua princesinha ficou tão grande? Era sua garotinha indefesa que cada vez que sorria para ele o fazia se derreter inteirinho; agora estava grande e cada vez mais forte. Sua menina surpresa. Era sempre um doce de criança, tão meiga quanto a mãe, mas toda vez que ficava brava algo acontecia. Uma vez, quando tinha uns quatro anos, ela já estava na quarta taça de sorvete seguida. Quando pediu a quinta e foi negada, ficou nervosa e com as mãos estilhaçou o objeto em pedaços. Numa outra, pediu ao irmão que lesse um capítulo de um livro, mas Boruto estava mais interessado em seu vídeo game. Então Hime partiu o livro fechado em dois. Como não desconfiou que seu Byakugan despertaria logo? Era tão forte que no dia que despertou o deixou desacordado por horas... Queria ter mais tempo de acompanhar essa evolução. É claro que tendo Hinata como mãe não precisaria se preocupar com o Byakugan, ela é forte, foi severamente treinada e o dominava perfeitamente; era nível Junin, ora. Mas queria ver de perto como ela iria se desenvolver quanto a isso ao invés de saber apenas no final do dia, as vezes dias depois, como acontecia.

Fez um carinho de leve no rosto de sua filha e se encaminhou para seu próprio quarto. Lá estava Hinata, dormindo abraçada a um travesseiro que, para sua tristeza, fazia seu papel. Era para sua esposa estar abraçada a ele, com a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto ele sentia aquele cheiro delicioso de shampoo que emanava dos seus cabelos. Eram nessas horas que desejava que os dias fossem um poucos mais longos, para poder aproveitar mais um pouco de momentos como esses. Sentia falta dos momentos de carinho com ela, principalmente aqueles que ficavam sozinhos, daquela Hinata que só ele conhecia. Agora eram tão raros... As vezes até sentia medo de que ela se sentisse rejeitada. Sua posição fazia com que ficasse ausente demais, mas ao invés dela se irritar, era a primeira a dar forças e a limpar sua barra com os filhos. Tinha muita sorte de tê-la ao seu lado. Suspirou. Como a mulher mais bonita de Konoha foi se apaixonar por um idiota como ele?

Entrou bem devagar no quarto e se aproximou da esposa. Seus cabelos estavam espalhados por cima do rosto e ele começou a ajeitá-los devagar. No dia que cortou o cabelo, ela demorou para aparecer. Ficou escondida dentro do quarto, dizendo que queria fazer uma surpresa, mas ele sabia que ela estava com medo que ele desaprovasse. Não tinha como desaprovar, qualquer coisa que ela fizesse ficaria bonita, e, embora adorasse seus cabelos quando compridos, aquele corte a deixou parecendo a princesa que era. Ele sentou na beirada da cama, e acariciou suas bochechas de leve, velando seu sono. Agora que passava tanto tempo longe, conseguia ter a dimensão do quanto a amava. Não que não soubesse, ele sabia, sempre soube. Mas agora ele conseguia mensurar, e era muito maior do que pensava.

— Naruto... — ela murmurou. Sempre teve o sono leve, devia saber que logo acordaria.

—Shiii — ele a impediu de se levantar — não se incomode, eu só vim buscar alguns ramens instantâneos para Shikamaru e eu comermos enquanto terminamos nosso trabalho. Deixei ele lá me esperando, já tenho que voltar.

Ela revirou os olhos. Não gostava que ele comesse porcarias o tempo todo. Sempre que podia tentava fazer com que comesse direito.

— Tem comida de verdade guardada, coisas que sobraram do jantar. — ela se sentou na cama — deixa eu pegar para vocês.

Ele a segurou firme

— Não quero que perca seu sono por minha causa. Anda, deita. Eu já estou atrasado para voltar.

— Não vai demorar. — Ela se desvencilhou das cobertas, e Naruto teve a visão completa de sua esposa com uma camisola curtinha, que deixava suas pernas à mostra. Suas entranhas se remexeram desconfortavelmente. Ele a desejava mais que tudo, e ao vê-la numa roupa tão sexy seu desejo ficou inclusive, visível; não dava sequer para esconder.

Naruto a puxou de volta para a cama e, aproveitando a proximidade, uniu seus lábios nos dela. Era fato, estava louco para fazer isso desde que a viu dormindo tão linda, e depois que viu o que usava, ficou insuportável resistir. Estava morrendo de saudade de sentir aquele lábios.

Era para ser um beijo rápido, só para que ela não levantasse, mas pelo jeito ele não era o único com saudades. No segundo em que se deu conta do que estava acontecendo, Hinata segurou firme sua nuca e aprofundou o beijo de uma só vez. Ele, é claro, correspondeu à altura, descendo suas mãos para a cintura de sua esposa, e inclinando ela para trás, fazendo com que se deitasse de novo. Era um beijo delicioso, com sabor de desejo, de saudade, de amor. Naruto já não lembrava mais o que foi fazer ali, só sabia que ali era onde queria estar; naqueles lábios, com as mãos que já não faziam cerimônia e percorriam livremente sob a camisola fina que o deixava louco. Ela fazia sons baixinhos, e respirava pesado. Estava perdendo o controle, e ele adorava vê-la descontrolada. Sentiu ela puxando sua blusa para cima, e ele tirou com pressa, atirando no chão, ao mesmo tempo que ela fazia o mesmo com a sua roupa. Agora ela estava lá, totalmente entregue, usando apenas uma calcinha, com os olhos faiscando de desejo. Linda, sexy, perfeita. Aquela era a Hinata dele, só dele, que só ele conhecia. A timidez do início do casamento foi saindo e dando espaço para aquela Hinata que o deixava louco, que num único beijo quase fazia com que explodisse de prazer.

Com pressa ele próprio arrancou o restante das suas roupas e voltou para cima dela, desferindo beijos em seu pescoço, e trilhando um caminho conhecido por seu colo, até chegar em seus seios. Aquelas duas joias lindas que ele tanto amava. Eram perfeitos, não poderiam ser mais perfeitos do que aquilo, era impossível. Sentiu ela arqueando as costas no momento em que ele os beijou. E beijou com vontade, com o desejo que vinha guardando há dias. Os gemidos de Hinata ficavam mais altos a cada lambida, a cada mordiscada, a cada apertão. Mas ele queria mais, ainda estava pouco. Sem parar com o que estava fazendo, desceu com uma das mãos livres por sua barriga e alcançou a barra calcinha que usava. Ela sabia o que viria a seguir, e seu corpo inteiro reagiu à expectativa. Ele chegou a calcinha para o lado com delicadeza, e de leve tocou seu ponto mais sensível. Ela não resistiu, gemeu alto, sem pudor, puxando seus cabelos com violência. Ele adorou, adorava esse descontrole. Precisava de mais, muito mais. Precisava sentir seu sabor, e é o que ele ia fazer agora.

Então ele ouviu um som bem baixinho.

Naruto parou o que estava fazendo, tentando reconhecer aquele som. Um ruído?

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou Hinata, que levou uns segundos para sair de seu torpor.

— Não está ouvindo? — Naruto apurou os ouvidos — Um ruído... Será que alguma das crianças acordou?

Hinata fechou os olhos, buscando o som também; Naruto fez o mesmo. Era baixinho, intercalado. Um som familiar...

—Vem do chão. — Hinata apontou — Precisamente das suas roupas.

É claro! Como não reconheceu? O telefone de emergência dos Hokages. Naruto não gostava do som que ele emitia, então deixava sempre vibrando. Por isso o ruído, ele estava em contato com o chão. Tinha guardado no bolso da sua calça, que estava jogada no chão com sua blusa e capa. Ele olhou de volta para Hinata, ela sabia o que era aquilo. Seu rosto transparecia a frustração que sentia. Ela nunca deixava transparecer seus sentimentos quando se tratava do seu trabalho, mas dessa vez não conseguiu controlar, e doeu nele ver aquela expressão. Ele já tinha perdido muitas coisas, muitos momentos desde a sua nomeação, mas serem interrompidos daquela forma nunca aconteceu.

— Hinata eu...

— Atende logo! — Ela o interrompeu, tentando bravamente manter a voz passiva — Shikamaru deve estar preocupado, você já deveria ter voltado.

Naruto não respondeu. Levantou-se da cama apressado e puxou o telefone do bolso da calça.

— Fala, Shikamaru. — Atendeu de má vontade.

— _Você devia estar aqui há pelo menos vinte minutos._ — Shikamaru bradou — _Espero que algum inimigo realmente poderoso tenha saído da terra para te atacar._

— Cala a boca! — falou mal humorado — Estarei aí em cinco minutos.

Desligou o telefone, mas permaneceu com ele na orelha por mais uns instantes, para reunir coragem de encarar Hinata novamente. Não sabia como se desculpar, ao mesmo tempo que não tinha culpa do que houve. Não ia adivinhar que Shikamaru ia telefonar... Ah tá, a quem queria enganar? Tinha culpa, muita culpa. Sabia que não tinha tempo, sabia que deveria ir embora o mais rápido possível, mas ainda assim se rendeu a saudade que estava de ficar com sua esposa. Deu esperanças a ela que passaria a noite em casa, e no fundo teve essa esperança também. Tudo a seu tempo, talvez na noite seguinte ele poderia ir para casa, jantar e finalmente passar uma noite inteira ao lado dela. Mas não, como sempre ele tinha que estragar tudo.

Virou-se para ela, envergonhado, ainda sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Para sua surpresa ela estava parada, de pé, atrás dele. Já tinha se vestido, e também tinha recolhido suas roupas do chão. Olhava para baixo, e mantinha os braços estendidos segurando as roupas, para que ele pegasse sem se aproximar demais. Ele pegou e ela, sem dizer uma única palavra, subiu na cama e deitou novamente, virada para o lado oposto.

Ela estava magoada, e o coração de Naruto estava em pedaços. Vestiu-se rápido, e antes de sair parou na beira da cama.

— Me perdoe. — Foi o que conseguiu dizer — Eu não sabia que...

— Tudo bem. — Ela o interrompeu, falando bem baixinho — Melhor você ir. Não esqueça de descansar um pouco...

— Não vou esquecer. Mas queria que você entendesse que...

— Eu entendo! — Ela foi ríspida, mas não só isso. Sua voz estava embargada. Ia chorar. Ele tinha feito ela chorar.

— Hinata...

— Vai embora! — Ela bradou, sentando na cama bruscamente — Por favor, vá embora. Eu quero ficar sozinha. Não tenta se explicar, eu já entendi, eu sempre entendo. Por favor, me deixe um pouco...

As lágrimas já desciam sem controle, e ela, para que ele não a olhasse mais, deitou-se de costas.

Naruto pensou em aproximar-se para dar um beijo em sua cabeça, mas achou melhor não. Naquele momento o melhor que poderia fazer era dar o espaço que ela queria. Não, ela não queria espaço, queria que ele mandasse Shikamaru à merda e ficasse com ela a noite toda, mas ela também sabia que isso não era possível. Ele saiu em silêncio, e ainda pôde ouvir um último soluço antes de encostar a porta.

Naruto não viu o caminho de volta, nem ouviu a bronca que Shikamaru deu nele por ter demorado, nem mesmo prestava atenção no que estava lendo. Até o Ramen, que havia ficado pronto, não enchia seus olhos. Depois dessa noite, de ver seus filhos e perceber que há tempos não os via de fato, de ter sua esposa nos braços mas ter que sair correndo no meio das carícias, e deixa-la chorando, percebeu o quanto sentia falta deles, o quanto verdadeiramente desejava estar com eles. Não era justo, sabia que não, mas ele era Hokage agora, a vila dependia dele, eram milhares de pessoas que o tinham como herói. Amava a família que construiu mais que a sua própria vida, mas também amava a Vila da Filha. Eram todos uma grande família agora, e agora era o responsável por essa grande família. Ser Hokage era seu sonho de infância, um sonho que com muita luta, com muitas perdas irreparáveis, com muita garra conseguiu alcançar, e não poderia estar mais feliz. Por mais que doesse perder momentos com sua família, ele não poderia deixar a Vila na mão. Não poderia deixar nenhum detalhe sequer passar despercebido para não correr o risco de que alguém pudesse perturbar a era de paz que tanto lutou para conseguir. Não abandonaria sua família, nunca; ainda teria bons momentos com eles, lembranças boas que ele mesmo nunca teve, e que as vezes sentia que nem sabia ao certo como proporcionar por nunca ter vivido. Mas daria o melhor de si para cuidar de seus três tesouros, e de toda a vila. Ser Hokage era seu sonho, e ele seria o melhor Hokage que a vila já viu. Mesmo que sua ausência muitas vezes magoasse sua esposa e principalmente seus filhos, ele sabia que sua família um dia iria entender, e iria se orgulhar dele. E, mesmo não estando sempre por perto, iria protege-los de qualquer coisa. Era uma promessa.


End file.
